


Bait

by LindyA1985



Series: Inktober 2019 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flufftober 2019, Inktober 2019, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is Bait, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindyA1985/pseuds/LindyA1985
Summary: Some human Bait, a Blanket and some Delirium side effects. Three prompts, one story, wherein Derek worries about his boyfriend that has to play human bait to get rid of some nasty buggers.





	Bait

“Do I really have to be the bait?” Stiles complains again. Derek turns his head towards him and raises his eyebrows.

“Fine, fine, I’ll be the bait. Just so you know, if they kill me before you guys show up I’ll hunt all of you!” Stiles points his finger at Derek. “And you most of all, you're supposed to be all protective now I’m officially your boyfriend.”

Scott and Isaac laugh behind Stiles, who turns around and points his finger at the other boys. “Don’t think I won’t remember this once I’m a ghost, driving you all insane with my new skills.”

“You’re not going to die, Stiles,” Derek says. He turns his focus back to the herbs in front of him. It’s the only way he can stop himself from thinking about what could happen if they don’t show up in time. How fragile Stiles will be if he has to fight them off on his own.

A soft hand slides over Derek’s and Derek looks up. Stiles gives him a sweet smile. “I’ll be fine, I promise,” he says.

“I know,” Derek says.

Stiles steps closer to Derek and gives him a soft kiss on the lips. “I love it when you get all worried about me,” Stiles whispers when he steps back. “Now let’s get this show on a roll,” he shouts at the room. “It’s time for this silly human to bait the monsters.”

Derek’s eyes follow Stiles when he walks out of the loft. When he’s at the door, Stiles turns around and smiles at Derek. He utters an I love you, turns around and is gone. Isaac and Scott both laugh at Derek.

“Did his heartbeat really just skip a beat?” Scott utters between laughs.

“Yes, it really did. He most have it bad.”

“You two want to get beaten up before we do this,” Derek spits their way. He knows he’s hopelessly in love with Stiles. They don’t have to make fun of him for it. Not with how they both drool over Allison all the time.

Isaac and Scott both stop laughing, but only for a small moment. They only need one look at each other and the laughter starts up again. Derek sighs and turns back to the herbs in front of him. The package is almost done, it will be enough to stop the little buggers that have been making their life a shit storm the last couple of weeks.

-x-x-x-x-x-

“Is he okay?” Isaac asks hesitantly. 

“No, he’s fucking not, Isaac!” Derek spits back. “Please tell me the little buggers are dead.”

Isaac takes a step backwards. “Yeah, Scott just got the last of them.”

Stiles moves in Derek’s arms. “I’m cold,” he utters. Lydia pulls a blanket out of the back of the jeep and gives it to Derek who wraps it around Stiles.

“It’s okay, Stiles. Your safe now,” Derek tells him. Stiles nods and leans back against Derek’s chest.

“But I still need to be the bait, we need to.”

Derek tightens his hold on Stiles. He’s been like this all evening. Only a couple of minutes ago he didn’t even remember that he and Derek are dating now.

“I need to get home, dad will worry if I’m not back when he comes off his shift.”

“It’s okay, Stiles, I already called him. He knows you won’t come home tonight. You’re staying at my place, remember?”

Stiles shakes his head. Derek places a soft kiss on his head, lets his lips brush over Stiles his hair. “Don’t worry about it. It’s all going to be okay. Allison said her dad would know what to do, that it had happened to one of the hunters once. We’ll have you back to normal in no time.”

“Why are you holding me? You hate me.”

Derek closes his eyes for a moment. “I don’t hate you. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

-x-x-x-x-x-

Derek sits on the edge of his bed. His hand intertwined with Stiles, who’s fast asleep now. Chris had given him some herbs, almost the same as the once that killed the buggers. He said Stiles will be fine in the morning. That there will be no lasting damage. Derek tries to believe him. He’s just glad the sheriff is letting Stiles stay at his place tonight.

When Derek struggles to keep his eyes open he lays down next to Stiles, wraps his arms around the boy and holds him close. He’s never going to let him be bait again. Not if there’s any chance he’ll get hurt.


End file.
